


Tasteful Endeavours

by NympheSama



Series: ♡ Endless Summer: Catalyst Birthdays ♡ [2]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Friendship, Humor, M/M, No Smut, Strip Tease, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Taylors thrown the most tasteful, suave party of the year for his best friends birthday.Jake of course, has an entirely inappropriate gift for the event... but it may turn out to be the best thing Diego receives





	Tasteful Endeavours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glamourchick1668](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamourchick1668/gifts).



> Hi there, forgive my lack of posting lately i am just... a failure ':)
> 
> Anyway, heres my tribute for Diegos big day - please forgive me for its not verily goodness :/  
> I hope you can still enjoy it
> 
> (also belated birthday wishes to Glamourchick1668 - who now has this gifted to you - can't give to one of you and not the other) XD
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Tasteful Endeavours**.

"Taylor... I gotta admit, I'm actually kinda impressed." Diego said looking around the lavishly decorated ballroom, of the highly respected hotel; The Celestial. "I mean, this is... _not_ like you. Like, at all." He sniggered, rolling his eyes to Taylor with a sly grin.

"Hey, excuse _you_ very much, assbutt." Taylor sneered, feigning a highly affronted expression as he pouted back at him. " I'll have you know that when it comes to my best friends thirtieth birthday, I do not take no for an answer! No man is gonna stop me from throwing the most talked about, suave and tasteful birthday bash ever known to man."

Diego met Taylors eyes, who blinked innocently as they shared a moment of familiar, comfortable silence. "... You asked Aleister for help, didn't you?" Diego finally asked, a knowing smirk curling his lips.

"I absolutely asked Aleister for help." Taylor agreed flippantly, nodding his head as he broke out in a slow, but proud grin. "Grace too, actually..." He admitted, clearing his throat as he rocked on the balls of his feet. "But it was my idea! So, I should totally get all the credit..." He snickered, bumping his shoulder to Diego's playfully.

"Hey, it looks like you got Jake to not only wash his hair, but actually wear a suit too, so..." Diego laughed, gesturing to where Jake and Mike were talking expressively with Sean and Craig. "I'd say you're already on a winning streak and don't even need the credit." He laughed, bumping his fist to Taylors with a fond grin.

"Pfft, who said anything about _need?"_ Taylor scoffed, nudging Diego playfully as they idly made their way across the ballroom to a long table, laden with various foods and drinks which Diego wasn't sure he even knew how to pronounce. "I don't think I _need_ anything, I mean, have you _seen_ me tonight?" He demanded, gesturing to his crisp tuxedo with a smug flourish. "What I _want,_ however, is an entirely different matter." He added with a lopsided grin, which grew as Diego laughed at his cocky attitude.

"Oh well, in _that_ case, mister ego." Diego finally sniggered, gazing around their assembled friends mingling with his extended family, as other guests continued to arrive. "Thanks, Taylor." He said, his expression softening as he looked back at his best friend gratefully. "This is honestly... a little humbling." He said, blushing faintly and running his hand through his hair nervously, before he turned towards the assortment of food before them. "Remind me to thank Raj and Quinn later too! This all looks amazing!" He said, indiscreetly changing the subject as he picked up a small cupcake and showed it to Taylor gleefully. "Look! It's _me!"_ He said brightly, a wide grin on his face as he waved the cupcake masterpiece beside his head. "Dude, _I'm on a cupcake_!"

"Chocolate and champagne fountains with fields of strawberries do nothing to impress you, but your face on a cupcake..." Taylor sighed, shaking his head in feigned dejection. "Dude, you need to get laid." He snorted, just after Diego stuffed the whole cupcake into his mouth, causing him to choke. 

 _"Taylor!"_ Diego coughed, snatching the flute of champagne his friend offered him and chugging it quickly while he laughed. "God, say it louder, Taylor... I don't think they heard you up on the roof." He muttered scathingly, his face burning as he scowled at Taylors unrepentant expression.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault you're still pining over that Dick." Taylor scoffed, his expression darkening slightly at Diego's guilty wince. "Dude, I'm serious! The guy was never good enough for you anyway, don't let him leaving kill your confidence! Best thing that Dick ever did, was _leave."_ He sneered, gritting his teeth as Diego rolled his eyes.

"His name was _Richard,_ not Dick." Diego muttered, sighing as he picked up a delicate, miniature pastry. "And you _know_ that." He added, casting Taylor a fond but exasperated glance, as he scoffed and pointedly avoided his gaze. "But, you may also be on to something... The way he just up and left hurt, but I think I'll be ready soon. To start thinking about... _that..._ again."

"Diego..." Taylor sighed, rolling his eyes towards him and raising a brow. "Its been over two years." He said flatly, grimacing as if the very idea caused him physical pain. "Believe me; you're ready." He snorted, shaking his head in fond exasperation. "You're more than ready! And, I happen to know you've had offers _and_ you've turned them down..." He added, a smug smirk on his lips as Diego grimaced.

"How the hell do you know about that?" He demanded, as Taylor hummed and spread his palms innocently. "Right, not suspicious at all." He huffed, giving up as he shook his head and scratched behind his ear. "Look... I just feel like, for the time being; I'm out of the game, okay? I don't need some guy complicating things for me. I..." He paused, exhaling heavily in frustration as he glanced around the room and caught sight of Sean and Craig, arriving with Michelle, Zahra and Quinn. "I'm at half time." He said suddenly, blushing when Taylor raised a brow and followed his gaze to the football stars. "I'm benched."

"No, you're not benched." Taylor insisted, rolling his eyes at Diego's stubbornness. "You're just scared to let someone in again." He said, a wicked grin on his face as he cast his friend a sly glance. "But you really don't have to, if you just want some good, hard-"

"Bench me." Diego said quickly, interrupting Taylors lurid comment and causing him to pout. For a moment neither spoke, content to let their sentences hang, their eyes both gleaming with mischief and amusement.

"Sex." Taylor finally said, his eyes flashing triumphantly as Diego glanced around to make sure nobody was close enough to hear their conversation. Despite his caution, Diego spoke at the same time as Taylor, matching his friends conviction with his own determination. 

"Benched." He said firmly, his face burning as he avoided Taylors eyes briefly and plucked a flute of champagne from the nearest passing waiter. He finally looked up at his friend, and immediately the lair began to giggle childishly, before quickly glancing around and brushing their hands over their suits to tidy themselves.

"Shut up." Diego finally muttered, waiting as Taylor grabbed his own flute, before tapping them together gently, a small smile curling his lips. "To the best birthday bash ever known to man." He snickered, as Taylor broke out in a wide grin.

"Hell yeah." He snorted, wrinkling his nose as he tipped back his head and drained his flute, before looking at Diego with a raised brow. "What?" He asked, batting his eyelashes innocently.

"Right, real smooth there, Taylor." Diego scoffed, shaking his head as Taylor swapped his empty glass for a full one, but made no attempt to drink from it, instead grinning back at Diego.

"That was just my victory drink, for being so awesome and making such a brilliant party." He said, winking at his friend playfully before snickering to himself. "See, this one is my _real_ drink. This one, I'm being classy with."

"Taylor, I'm not entirely sure you know how to be classy." Diego sniggered, laughing harder as Taylors jaw dropped with an affronted gasp. "Oh come on, don't gimme that! You and Jake once turned up to one of Aleister's parties dressed in nothing but speedo's." He scoffed, smirking and slowly sipping his champagne.

"Hey, that was a bet Short Stuff; and most importantly, we _won."_ Jake huffed, as he strolled over with Mike and Quinn close behind him. Diego rolled his eyes as he turned and watched Jake's eyes drift to Taylor, his gaze softening as a goofy, lopsided grin formed on his lips. "Hey." He said simply, winking at him playfully.

"Oh, well, hello there..." Taylor said innocently, smirking as he cocked his head and eyed Jake appreciatively. "Is your name Mickey? 'Cause you're so fine, you blow my mind." He teased, as Diego groaned and Quinn giggled, while Mike ignored them all in favour of piling food onto a plate.

Jake snorted, falling into the familiar game the pair played easily. "Ya must be ice cream." He said, leaning his hip against the table as he ran his eyes over Taylor hungrily. "'Cause I don't know whether to lick ya or spoon ya."

"Oh my god..." Diego gagged, glancing around and shuffling a large step away from the pair. _"Every_ goddamn time." He muttered, as Quinn laced her hands around his arm and curled against his side.

"Aw, come on Diego, they're so cute and sweet!" She sighed, as Jake and Taylor eyed each other determinedly. "How could you not think they're the most _adorable_ couple ever?" She asked, shaking his arm gently.

"They're _sickening."_ Diego scoffed in reply, pouting up at Quinn miserably. "They do this _every time_ they're out with each other... It's literally been all of five minutes since they talked to each other!" He complained, looking back at his best friend as he continued his battle with Jake.

"Are you a bank loan?" Taylor asked, cocking his head playfully and winking as he raised his glass. "Because I've got an interest in you." He said, biting his lip as he forgot about everything beyond his lover.

"Kissing burns six point four calories a minute." Jake quipped, pausing to run a hand through his hair as he grinned crookedly at Taylor, waving his eyebrows suggestively. "Wanna work out?" He asked lewdly.

"Oh god, Mike... How can you eat when they're doing this?" Diego asked, staring at Mike's heavily loaded plate in horror. "This is like... It's like finding porn that your mom and dad made..." He gagged, shaking his head with a grimace and turning away.

"Eh, if I didn't eat while they were word fucking; I'd never eat." Mike said frankly, eyeing Jake and Taylor with some amusement. "But hey, they're still dressed, Pinky. Count it as a win." He added, half watching the pair, as he worked his way through his plate.

"I don't have a library card..." Taylor said, looking down briefly as if he were shy, before peeking up at Jake and fluttering his eyelashes. "But, do you mind if I check you out?" He asked, his eyes running over Jake's smart suit eagerly.

"Ya dad must've been a preacher," Jake drawled lazily, sliding along the table and slowly approaching Taylor. "'Cause you're a blessing." He said, cocking his brow as Taylor narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Four plus four equals eight..." He said leadingly, sauntering forward to meet Jake halfway and slowly tiptoeing his fingers up his chest. "But _you_ plus _me,_ equals _fate."_ He murmured lowly, as Diego faked a loud retching.

"Sorry, but you owe me a drink." Jake huffed, shaking his head in feigned commiseration as he hooked his arm around Taylors waist and drew him closer.

"You mi-" Taylor began with a cocky grin, before blinking and frowning suddenly in confusion. "Wait, what? _Why?"_ He demanded, scowling at Jake in disbelief as he broke out in an adoring smile.

"Because when I saw you, I dropped mine." He said, leaning closer to nuzzle affectionately at Taylors jaw. Diego grimaced at Quinn's giddy giggle, shaking his head at their ridiculous and sickening, public display of sappy affection.

Taylor snorted, his arm slowly coiling around Jake's neck as he smiled and raised a brow at him. "... You're a smooth bastard." He finally scoffed,  blushing as Jake smirked knowingly and moved closer to brush their lips together in a kiss which was far too sweet to be anything but public indecency, in Diego's personal opinion.

"Oh god, please say you're finished, or else I'm going home." Diego pleaded, covering his eyes with his hand as he grimaced. He sighed and rolled his eyes as Taylor and Jake parted, snorting at his friends awed and love-struck expression. "You two are _gross._ Seriously, being around you two is like watching sugar melt."

Taylor frowned as he turned towards him, raising a brow before shaking his head dismissively. "C'mon dude, you have people to greet." He said, laying a brief kiss to Jake's cheek, before snatching up Diego's free hand and dragging him around the hall to mingle with the various distant friends and relations he'd tracked down for Diego's birthday.

Despite his exasperation over Taylors inability to control himself around his lover, Diego found himself impressed and humbled by the sheer amount of effort his friend had expended into the gathering. Not only were his family attending and even behaving themselves, by at least attempting not to be overly condescending, but Taylor had even tracked down some of their more obscure friends from school. "Dude," he huffed sometime later, as they found themselves pausing between groups of familiar faces. "I don't know how you found half these people." He admitted, shaking his head as he gazed around the ballroom, accepting a flute of champagne from his friend distractedly. "But thankyou. This has honestly been..." He began, trailing off as emotion stole over him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm awesome." Taylor snickered, shrugging dismissively as he glanced around the ballroom. "Just... don't do the grateful crying thing, assbutt, I have a reputation to uphold here."

"What?" Diego scoffed, laughing as his friend successfully distracted him from the overwhelming tide of his gratitude. "Most sex oriented guy in the room, other than Jake." He snorted, as Taylor preened at the insult.

"Well chyeah, duh." He huffed, smoothing his suit for effect. "Not to mention handsomest and smartest." He added smugly, before laughing at Diego's shocked expression. "Oh come on, its not _that_ much of a push... Jake would have agreed with me." 

"I know for a _fact_ that you failed an English test once because you misspelt the word orange." Diego replied flatly, rolling his eyes in fond exasperation, as Taylor pouted at him. "Besides, Jake would say _anything_ to get into your pants."

"Pfft, Jake doesn't have to _say_ anything to get in my pants." Taylor snorted, a sappy grin on his face as his brows wiggled suggestively. "He just has to-"

" _La la la, not listening_!" Diego cried, grimacing when he couldn't cover his ears due to his champagne. Luckily, Taylor took pity on him, choosing to laugh instead of continue his lurid comment. "Why is it whenever I'm complimenting you for being an awesome friend, you do something to remind me just why you're the worst friend ever?!" He demanded with a sulky pout, as Taylor snickered and laughed quietly.

"You'd be bored if I were just some run of the mill, regular best friend." Taylor said knowingly, raising a brow as Jake came jogging over, kissing his cheek quickly before moving to lay his hand at Diego's elbow. "What are _you_ up to?" He asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at his lovers too innocent expression.

 _"Nothin'."_ Jake said dismissively, clearing his throat as he gently guided Diego away from their corner of solace. "Just, got Short Stuff here a little birthday gift." He said, shrugging his shoulder lightly as his lips twitched in amusement. "C'mon, Pinky, lets get ya to the _real_ party..." He sniggered, steering Diego through the crowds deftly, as Taylor followed along behind them with a distrustful frown.

"Why do I feel like something terrible is about to happen?" Diego muttered, as Jake steered him into a smaller side room, where a small and curious crowd had begun to gathered as Mike blocked the doorway. "Oh god, please tell me you're not doing magic tricks again..."

"Hey, I made a brilliant magician, alright?" Jake groused, scowling as Mike winked at him and stepped aside to let them pass, before blocking any of the other guests from following. Jake deposited Diego into a chair in the middle of the room, swinging around to face hon with a chuckle and a cocky wink towards hos lover. "Especially one of my private show specials... my disappearin' di-" he began, snorting softly when Taylor clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Top Gun, what are we doing in here?" He asked with false sweetness, eyeing the guests veyind the door, as a few attempted to peel past Mike curiously. "I thought we said _no surprises_ at this party... I _know_ you wouldn't go against me like that."

"Uh, well..." Jake coughed, scratching the back of his neck in sudden hesitance. "Me and Mike chipped in together to get Pop Culture Petey a birthday present, see?" He explained, flashing a cocky wink at his lover. "And it just got here, so..."

"Jake..." Taylor said warningly, glancing towards the doorway again as he shifted his weight uneasily. "Please, _please_ tell me this isn't what I think it is." He pleaded in a harsh whisper, eyeing his lover knowingly as Jake averted his eyes and glanced across the room to another doorway. "You promised, no-"

 "What do you think it is?!" Diego interrupted nervously, his heart racing as he looked up between Jake's guilty grin and Taylors frustrated frown. "Oh god, Taylor, what is it? Am I about to be Freaky Friday'd?!" He demanded, panic surging in his chest as he squirmed and tried to rise from the chair, only for Jake to snort and push him back into his seat.

"Calm down already," he scoffed, rolling his eyes as Taylor scowled at him reproachfully. "It's just a little bit of fun for ya." He said, smirking as he backed away with his palms raised, frowning at Taylors irate expression as he followed him toward the other door, as Mike discreetly closed the opposite door behind him. "And I never promised anythin', _you_ promised for me-"

"Which counts as you promising!" Taylor argued petulantly, slapping Jake's hands aside as he jabbed at his shoulder less than playfully. Diego glanced between the arguing couple and the door behind him, wondering if he could escape whatever ominous event was in store for him. "I said, no strippers! Your silence was our agreement!" 

 _"Stripper?!"_ Diego yelped, slipping sideways off his chair as he felt the panic in his chest swell, spiralling through his gut as he began to hyperventilate. "A stripper?! _Here?!_ With my family?! Oh god... Oh god, oh _god,_ I'm dead! I'm _dead_ and this is hell... Oh god..."

"Great, _now_ look what you've done, Top Gun." Taylor snarked, grimacing and gesturing to Diego as he ran his hands into his hair and tugged weakly. "Jake this party was supposed to be _tasteful!_ Couldn't you have waited til we were all at home or somethi-"

"Hey, it ain't my fault Pinky had a spoiler, ya went and did _that_ yaself." Jake protested dryly, folding his arms over his chest stubbornly. "And I made sure it'd be tasteful, alright? Besides, it's not like anyone else is gonna see it, Mike's keepin' everyone out." He said, his stubborn front weakening as Taylor frowned at him.

"Just how in the hell is a _stripper_ supposed to be bloody tasteful, Jake?" He demanded, sighing as he rubbed at his brow, and Diego looked between the pair frantically, as he inched his way towards the door. Diego grimaced as Jake hesitantly laid his hand on Taylors waist, frowning as he eyed him seriously.

"Well, I mean," he hedged, nuzzling Taylors hairline affectionately for a moment. "I told 'em they had to wear a tie..." He offered, and Diego snorted as Taylor huffed an exasperated laugh despite himself.

 _"That's_ you're idea of tasteful, is it?" He scoffed, shaking his head as Diego attempted to pry open the door, only for Mike to hold it closed. "So long as he's wearing a tie, its all totally fine and it's gonna be the best thing you've seen all night?" He asked, as Diego scowled and tried to overpower Mike's hold on the other side of the door.

 _"You're_ the best thing I'll see all night, Boy Scout." Jake huffed fondly, his lips skimming across Taylors cheek as Diego feigned obnoxious gagging sounds. "But we ain't stayin' for the show, it's private; for Short Stuffs eyes only." He added, drawing back with a pleased smirk as Diego choked and Taylor eyed him skeptically.

 _"What?!"_ Diego coughed, his back pressing to the wall as he failed to open the door, scowling across the room as his friend smoothed his lovers jacket affectionately. "Do _I_ get no say in any of this?!" He demanded, looking around for another exit urgently.

"Hmm..." Taylor hummed over him, ignorant of Diego's struggles to escape. "You're a sneaky bastard." He finally concluded, his lips twitching with amusement despite his frustration. "But you're also _damn_ smooth when you wanna be, Top Gun." He sighed, narrowing his eyes as Jake smirked smugly and leaned in to kiss him tenderly.

"Oh god, this is worse than being at the dentist..." Diego complained, turning his back to the pair and struggling with the door again. _"Please,_ let me out! I'm being forced to endure cavity inducing sweetness!" He called through the door, scowling when all he heard was Mike's laughter in reply.

"Dude, honestly, its like you think we're making a porno and forcing you to watch..." Taylor huffed, extricating himself from Jake's embrace with a roll of his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry about the whole, lack of taste-" he said, throwing Jake a warning scowl as he merely grinned with unrepentant confidence. "But... uh, at least it shows he cares?" He offered weakly, spreading his palms helplessly as Diego pouted and glared at him accusingly. "Look, I know he's an idiot... but, he's _my_ idiot and I can't exactly stay mad at him when he's so damn smooth." He grumbled, clearly frustrated with his own lack of ability to resist his lovers charm.

"I take back _everything_ I said this evening." Diego muttered petulantly, averting his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest with an irritable sigh. "You are the _worst_ friend ever." He declared with a sniff, hunching against the door as Taylor scratched his ear guiltily.

"Well, at least nobody else is in here to see it, right?" He said weakly, clearing his throat as Jake took his hand and led him towards the other door. "Besides, you never know, you might enjoy yourself! Little bit of free eye candy, maybe it'll get you off that bench..." He offered lightly, winking as Jake led him out the room, leaving Diego to scowl after him.

 _"Assbutt!"_ He called after them, immediately looking around the room as Jake closed the door between them, his heart racing nervously as he found no way to escape. "Goddamn it, I should have known that this whole... _sophisticated_ evening thing was just, too good to be true." He muttered, his breath quickening as he made his way around the room and hesitated for a heartbeat, before he tried to follow Jake and Taylor out of the room; only to find his path blocked by a tall man in a long trench coat and wide brimmed hat, who made Diego jump back with a yelp. "Ah, sorry! I was just... _leaving."_ He said, gesturing towards the door quickly. The large man stepped inside, amd Diego glanced at the door hopefully, attempting to dart out under the mans arm, when he kicked the door closed behind him with his heel. _"No!"_ Diego yelped, lunging to grab to door too late, as he heard the telltale click of a lock, followed by the muffled sound of Jake's laughter.

"Bad luck, Pinky." He called, chuckling as Diego grimaced and banged on the door in frustration, scowling as the tall man moved away and set down a small portable stereo. "Ya got an hour to let the nice man take his clothes off for ya, so suck it up..." He said, laughing quietly as Diego pouted at the door. "I mean, if ya like the show and he's into that... I'm sure he wouldn't mind ya sayin' thank- _hey!"_ He broke off, as the sound of a loud slap drifted through the door. "What the bloody hell was _that_ for?!"

"Stop teasing him." Taylor scolded, before clearing his throat loudly. "Diego, look it's not for long, okay? Just have some fun, enjoy and uh, I'll come let you out in a little while, okay?"

"You are officially demoted to second best friend!" Diego snarked through the door, rolling his eyes as Taylor blatantly laughed. "Raj is officially my _best,_ best friend! You're... you're just... _you're just an assbutt!"_ He called, sighing in frustration as he ran his hands through his hair and finally glanced across the room, as he heard Taylors laughter drifting away. _Oh god... If there were ever a time to have the floor open and swallow me whole._.. He thought, biting his lop as he looked over to where the tall man was leaning against the far wall. "Um..."

"You are the 'birthday boy'?" Diego flushed at the deep, quiet voice which emanated from beneath the wide rimmed hat, the accent thick and unusual; impossible to place. "Mister McKenzie said that you would be 'shy'..." They continued, as Diego scowled and hugged his arms around his chest, shuffling away from the door and along the back wall.

"Mister McKenzie, is a raging pain in the..." Diego began darkly, before hesitating and clearing his throat as he glanced away from the other man. "Just... I don't suppose there's anyway I can convince you _not_ to do this? I mean, I totally respect that this is your profession and everything, and I've got nothing against it!" He rambled, avoiding looking at the stranger as he began to pace back and forth along the far wall. "I'm sure you're really great at it and all..."

"I would not wish to cause you any discomfort..." The performer said quietly, his hat tilting as he cocked his head curiously. "If you do not wish for me to dance, I will not." They added softly, as Diego paced and gesticulated wildly with his hands.

"It's just, I don't do this sort of thing, you know?!" He explained semi-hysterically, shaking his head as he continued to babble, heedless of the strangers offer. "Jake and Taylor, _they're_ the ones who do crazy, fearless stuff like this... They have _no_ sense of shame! Or personal boundaries, sometimes... But you see, _me?_ I... I... Wait, what?" He asked, stopping mid-step and turning towards the performer with a confused frown. "What did you just say?" He repeated uncertainly.

"If you are truly uncomfortable, I will not force you to endure my performance." The stranger repeated, his thick accent eliciting a discreet shiver from Diego's spine. "I endeavour to give pleasure, not discomfort. I can return mister McKenzie's payment when he returns in an hours time."

"What, really? You'll actually listen to me?" Diego yelped, his brows raising in surprise. "Er, I... I don't... really know what to say to that." Diego admitted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, as he eyed the stranger uncertainly. 

"Then do not say anything." The thickly accented man replied, chuckling quietly as he sighed and sat down if the floor and stretched his legs out before himself. "I am sorry, if I make you feel any discomfort." He added briefly, before lapsing into an easy silence.

"Oh, uh, no... not, um, not at all." Diego coughed, his cheeks flushing with warmth as he glanced away. "Er, you are absolutely _not_ to return Jake's money though... Birthday boy's, uh, orders. Stupid Jake can do with having his ego taken down a peg or two." He muttered darkly, biting his lip shyly as the stranger chuckled in quiet appreciation. He cleared his throat and paced awkwardly around the far side of the room for several minutes, hyper aware of the other mans lack of movement as he waited quietly for their time to expire, before finally looking over at the man with a small frown. "Um, aren't you hot under all that? Don't you want to..?" He asked, gesturing towards the heavy looking trench coat and the wide hat the dancer wore.

"I was under the impression that taking my clothes off, was something you wished me _not_ to do." The performer replied, his tone filled with amusement as his head tipped back slightly, two bright eyes flashing briefly as they settled upon Diego. "Have you changed your mind?" He asked curiously, laughing when Diego spluttered and coughed with shock.

"I didn't-!" He protested, half hiding his face behind his hand, as he felt his face flame with embarrassment. "I mean, not that there's anything wrong with... Oh god, I'm making a bigger ass of myself than Damon when he killed Jeremy..." He muttered, running a hand through his hair with a forlorn sigh.

"You are very strange." The performer stated frankly, cocking his head curiously beneath his hat, as Diego snorted and shook his head with amusement and exasperation.

"Ha, yeah..." He admitted lightly, glancing over at the still covered man with a distinct twinge of curiosity despite his best attempts to smother it. He stood quietly, leaning back against the wall as the performer reached forward to scratch his ankle, his hand drifting from his sleeve as he pulled the hem of the trench cos higher briefly. "Oh my..." He gasped, his eyes wide as he watched the blue hand scratch the blue ankle, his eyes rising to search the darkness beneath the wide hat quizzically. "I'm sorry, it's just... _Wow."_ He said, blinking as he looked back at the exposed hand quickly.

"You... like tattoos?" The performer asked, seeming genuinely curious about his opinion. "Do you wish to get any of your own?" He queried, his blue hand extending towards Diego as he tentatively approached.

"It's a guilty pleasure." Diego admitted quickly, his fingers twitching at his sides as he stared at the exposed blue hand. "I've _thought_ about it..." He added in a tense whisper, glancing around briefly as if concerned that he might be overheard. "But I mean... my family would never approve, and I uh, well there's this whole thing between me and needles..." He continued quickly, chaffing his hands against his arms as he gazed at the offered blue hand.

 _"Thing..?"_ The stranger repeated, his head tilting curiously as Diego giggled awkwardly, before quickly clearing his throat and attempting to pass the sound off as a cough. "I do not understand. You have an, understanding... with needles?" He asked, as Diego laughed distractedly.

"Oh, sure." He sniggered, relaxing slightly as he knelt before the stranger. "The kind of understanding where if they come within ten feet of me, I'm just... gonna go right ahead and pass out." He said, as the performer hummed in understanding.

"I see." He said, nodding his head beneath his hat, as Diego bit his lip and gently reached for his patiently waiting hand. "You have the fear. Unnecessary. What will be will be, a needle will do its job and no more. What is there to be afraid of?" He said, his breath catching briefly as Diego hesitantly traced over his long blue fingers.

"Well, I mean..." Diego huffed, frowning as he tried to find a suitable way of explaining. After several minutes, he glanced at the gap beneath the hat, barely making out an amused smile and a flash of bright eyes. "You know what, never mind." He said tightly, glancing back at the performers hand, before looking up again curiously. "How far do your tattoo's go..?" He asked instead, his fingers drifting to the other mans wrist. "If you don't mind me asking, I mean, 'cause-"

"Would you like to see?" The performer asked, raising his head slightly to meet Diego's gaze from beneath his hat. Diego's breath caught in his throat, his eyes locked into the strange golden gaze of the other man. His heartbeat quickened, as he swallowed heavily and slowly nodded. "Then sit." The stranger said gently, easing himself from the floor and helping Diego to stand with him, before guiding him to the lone chair in the room. "I will show you." He promised, as Diego fumbled with his chair, sitting slightly off the edge in his haste and staring in eager curiosity. The performer stood straight, slowly reaching down to begin unbuttoning his trench coat.

Diego barely noticed the increase in his heart rate, his eyes locked onto long blue fingers as they crept from the sleeves of the performers jacket, drifting over buttons in a slow and teasing motion. "Oh boy." He muttered tightly, clutching the edge of his chair as he bit his lip, his brows rising as firm, sculpted and noticeably blue abs came into view. "I _hate_ you, Jake McKenzie..." He breathed, swallowing thickly as the performer traced a finger slowly from his stomach to the centre of his chest, before turning around and raising his head slightly. He was unsurprised to find himself inching forward slowly, as the stranger removed his hat, revealing a long braid which swung down to his ass with a light flick and bouncing motion. "Oh _wow..."_ He whispered, unconsciously crossing his ankles beneath his chair as the performer half glanced back over his shoulder, the hint of a wicked grin curling his lips and a golden eye flashing back at him with amusement and curiosity, as his blue skin seemed almost to glow.

"You are very responsive..." He observed lightly, slowly curling his trench coat over his shoulders to reveal yet more, tantalizing blue flesh. "Your lover must be very satisfied." He said, his hips rolling slightly as Diego choked and almost fell off the precarious corner of the chair which he sat on.

"M-my _w-w-what?!"_ He yelped, his eyes widening as he looked up from the peek of blue shoulders to the golden eye gazing back at him. "I mean, wh-what makes you think I... I, uh..." He babbled, raising one tense hand to his face in the naïve hopes of hiding his fierce blush.

"Someone so expressive and beautiful, could not remain unclaimed." The stranger began, mercifully facing forward and raising his head slightly, as Diego felt his face flame with heat at the description. "It would be a _grievous_ oversight, to have such beauty and genuine affection wasted." He explained, his wrists catching in the trench coat sleeves and teasingly levelling it just below the strangers shoulders.

"Oh... Well, I uh..." Diego mumbled, clearing his throw awkwardly as he wiped his suddenly clammy palm over his trouser leg. "I mean, there _was_ someone... But they, uh..." He paused, drawing in a deep breath as the newcomer peeked back over his shoulder, his golden eye curious as it flicked over Diego briefly. "He left." He said, sighing in something close to relief, as the words finally escaped him in a rush. "A couple years ago now..." He added distractedly, his eyes locked onto the smooth blue planes of the strangers back, as he slowly lowered his trench coat to his waist.

"I see." The stranger hummed, nodding almost thoughtfully as he slipped his wrists free of his sleeves and twisted the garment around himself, pirouetting gracefully as he lowered it to the ground; revealing a small green robe tied around his waist, fashioned to look like leaves. "You were dating a fool." He said, his lips quirking as he raised his arms over his head, smirking at Diego's wide eyed awe and tellingly flushed cheeks.

"I... Well, I wouldn't say-" he protested weakly, only half invested in the conversation as he gazed at the rippling muscles of the strangers torso, admiring the darker swirls of blue which littered his arms and legs. "I..." He tried again, falling silent as he cocked his head, his breath catching at the sight of the strangers hands lowering to rest lightly at his hips.

"I would." The stranger assured confidently, weaving his hips gently as he shuffled slightly closer to Diego's chair. "If someone gave up such an expressive and beautiful partner, they are a fool. Do not believe otherwise." He said, his golden eyes seeming to glow with sincerity and conviction as Diego glanced up to meet his gaze. "You are better off without a fool... but why have you not found someone else? Someone worthy of you?" He asked, cocking his head curiously as his long fingers began to tease at his robes drawstring.

"I..." Diego croaked, his eyes lowering to the strangers fingers, watching their every, excruciatingly slow motion with hunger and fascination. "I... was scared." He admitted distractedly, swallowing heavily as he stared at the strangers hands, a restless energy boiling in his gut. "Did that not hurt..?" He asked suddenly, his eyes flicking over the almost entirely blue skin of the other man, before quickly returning to his waist. "Does... d-does it go a-all over? I mean, all the w-way..?" He asked hesitantly, half gesturing towards the mans covered crotch, leaning back in his chair as the stranger rolled his hips closer.

"Would you like to see?" The stranger murmured curiously, a hitch in his breath as Diego hesitantly raised a hand as if to reach for the material of his robe. "And I believe the discomfort to have been worth it... My people believe we must strive to become our true selves, the person we feel we are, within our hearts." He explained, his bare feet padding softly on the floor as he swayed his hips almost hypnotically. 

"I..." Diego huffed, glancing up at the other mans unusual golden eyes, as he blushed and lowered his hand, sitting on it for good measure. "I mean, is that part of the uh, the... _thing..?"_ He asked instead of answering the mans question, though he suspected his still warm cheeks spoke for themselves of his interest.

The other mans lips twitched, his amusement clear as he gazed down at Diego with obvious fondness. "Not usually." He replied, smiling as he dragged a hand across the waistband of his robe suggestively. "Consider it a birthday gift, if you'd like." He said, as Diego bit his lip and shivered, undeniably tempted by the offer. "Of course, if that's too much, I could give you a smaller gift still... if you'd allow me?" He added lightly, his lip curling wickedly as he arched his back and leg.

"Oh god..." Diego choked, his eyes wide as they flit between the performers amused golden gaze, and his slowly gyrating gips before his face. "I uh, is it suddenly... getting warmer in here?" He gasped, covering his face with his free hand, as his breathing quickened to the edge of hyperventilation. "I don't... I don't do so well with pressure, I get... Oh god, I... I just gotta try-" he muttered, beginning to take slow, deep breaths.

"Do or do not do." The performer said, turning around in a slow circle and rolling his body fluidly, as Diego stared and swallowed heavily. "There is no try. You've only to say no, if you wish to end here... or to say yes, if you wish to continue." He said lowly, glancing back over his shoulder as Diego bit his lip and hunched his shoulders, his face burning beneath the other mans gaze.

"I... uh," he choked thickly, clearing his throat and blinking slowly, trying to organise his thoughts coherently. "I'd like..." He began, slowly inching forward to the front of his chair, his mouth dry as the performer turned to face him with a small and knowing smirk. "I mean, it _is..._ my birthday..." He continued awkwardly, his hand half rising to the other mans gently rolling stomach just before him, as his eyes rose to meet his golden eyes. "I... Y-ye-"

"Hey, dude, I came to rescue y-" Diego yelped and jerked back in his chair, crashing back to the floor, as opened the door and strolled into the room, immediately pausing upon noticing the dancers close proximity to his now floored friend. "Oh, I see... not so in need of rescue after all, huh assbutt?" He snickered, smirking as Diego jumped to his feet and scowled at him.

"Nothing was... I mean, we weren't... I-" Diego stammered, his burning face flushing further as he glanced at the quietly chuckling blue man beside him. "Dude, haven't you heard of knocking?" He demanded instead, running a hand through his hair and attempting to appear nonchalant, as he shifted his weight guiltily.

"Oh? Why would I need to _knock,_ Diego..?" Taylor asked innocently, as Jake walked up behind him, smirking smugly as he draped an arm over his shoulders and leaned against his back. "Am I... _interrupting?"_ He asked, snickering as Diego felt his face blaze even hotter as he jerked his face aside and avoided his friends smug gaze.

"Diego..." He started at the sound of his name from the blue performer. He turned with a shy, guilty smile, plucking at his arm awkwardly as the other man leaned down to him. "It was a pleasure to meet you." The blue man said, his lips brushing Diego's cheek with a chaste but lingering kiss, before he retreated and gathered his clothes, quickly dressing himself in his hat and trench coat and slipping out the door behind Jake and Taylor without attracting their attention.

Diego blinked dazedly, his hand raising to his cheek as he stared after the stranger, his heart skipping a beat as his fingertips grazed his warm skin. "Damn, Top Gun... you were right. How the hell did _you_ figure all this out?" He heard Taylor mutter quietly, his tone both awed and amused.

"Hmm..." Jake hummed, as Diego drew his fingers from his cheek and stared at the digits vacantly. "What can I say? I'm a genius- _hey!_ Damn, Boy Scout... Ya got a hell of a wallop on ya, ain't ya? What's with the spousal abuse? _You're_ the one that asked..." He groused, rubbing his arm as Diego glanced over distractedly.

"If you're just gonna mouth off about your ego and self assumed awesomeness, I don't wanna know." Taylor sniffed, though he looped his arms around Jake's neck with a smirk.  "I get enough of that at home."

"Do, or do not do..." Diego mumbled, his heart catching in his throat as he felt an unfamiliar flare of desire in his chest. "Do... or do not do..." He huffed, his eyes rising to the door which the performer had left through. "Do..."

"Whoa, move ya ass over, Boy Scout... He's gonna go." Jake warned, pulling Taylor to the side as Diego swept forward suddenly, breeding out the door and hurrying down the hall. "See, like I told ya babe; when it comes to figurin' out what a fella needs, I'm a genius..." He heard his friends lover laugh quietly, his voice trailing off as Diego raced down the hall towards the fire exit doors, where a familiar trench coat and hat were just disappearing from view.

"Hey! Hey, wait!" Diego called, panting for breath as the performer paused and turned back, surprise clear in his posture as he cocked his head at Diego curiously. "I... oof, running... _breathing,_ good..." He gasped, quickly shaking his head as he looked up at the covered face shyly but determinedly. "I never got your name..." He blurted abruptly, his cheeks blazing with a new flare of embarrassment.

The performer hummed for a moment, before slowly reaching up to remove his hat. "... I am Varyyn." He said, smiling at Diego's lopsided grin and his stunned silence. "Is there something you needed..?" He asked, raising a brow as Diego coughed and cleared his throat.

"I was, well, I wondered if you ever drink... stuff." Diego hedged, wincing at the hesitant and awkward delivery. "I mean, would you want to? W-with me, I mean? That is, if you... if you're even-"

"I would like that very much... Diego." Varyyn replied, his smile brightening as Diego blinked and felt his cheeks glow at the unexpected agreement. "Would you meet me tomorrow?" He asked, his golden gaze softening as Diego bit his lip and fidgeted with his suit jacket lapels. "Seven thirty, at The Elyys'tel?" 

"Um..." Diego paused, desperately trying to calm his racing heart as he pretended to think for a moment. "Y-yeah... I uh, I'm pretty sure I could... I could manage that." He said at last, a his lips slowly curling into a shy but goofy grin despite his best attempts to stop it.

"Then, I look forward to that time." Varyyn said, gently grazing the back of his fingers against Diego's cheek, before moving away to replace his hat on his head. _"Diego."_ He said by way of parting, stepping out the door and walking away into the night.

"Varyyn..." Diego murmured, clapping his hand over his mouth in surprise, as he realised the truth with sudden, startling clarity. "Oh my _god!_ I have a... a..." He gasped, spinning suddenly as another voice spoke gently from behind him.

"A date." Taylor said, smiling brightly as he approached. He immediately embraced his friend, patting him on the back briefly before pulling away with a frown. "You realise that Jake is going to be _impossible_ for me to live with after all this?" He demanded, scowling as he playfully swatted his friends arm.

"Dude, after all this..." Diego sighed, running his hand through his hair and glancing back out the door behind him briefly. "I think Jake is my new best friend." He huffed, laughing as he turned back to see Taylors scandalized expression. 

 _"Excuse_ me?" He scoffed, shaking his head as he linked his arm with Diego's and began to slowly walk them back to the small room where Varyyn and Diego had spent the past hour. "You wouldn't last a _day_ without me." He said confidently, frowning as Diego paused suddenly,looking up at him uncertainly.

"Dude... I just agreed to go on a date." He said slowly, swallowing thickly as he shook his head. "But, what if I'm not ready for this? What if I'm not ready to leave the bench..?" He asked urgently, concern nipping at his previous firm nerves.

"Diego, my very good, very best, very assbutt of a friend..." Taylor began, chuckling as Diego rolled his eyes and noticeably relaxed at his teasing. "For you to be looking at that guy the way you were... Trust me, you're _more_ than ready for it." He said simply, smiling as they walked back into the small room and found Jake and Mike had already returned to the main ballroom. "For what's left of tonight though, you're gonna have to just bear with being dragged around more family and hearing their embarrassing stories." He added, laughing and dragging Diego out into a waiting cried of guests, as Diego whined pitifully.

"Assbutt..." He muttered quietly but affectionately, knowing his best friend had heard him when he turned and flashed him a cocky smile. Diego shook his head and sighed, grateful for the beautiful birthday evening his friend had arranged for him; and unusually grateful to his lover, for arranging something which utterly didn't fit the event. He held a breath, nervous but excited as he realised with some amusement, that taking himself off the bench, really hadn't been so hard or so scary, as he'd first thought. As he exhaled slowly, Diego felt the world shift, his heart light as he looked ahead to the following evening, and everything he hoped to come after.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIEGO ♡


End file.
